plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . |first seen = Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 Jurassic Marsh - Day 42 Modern Day - Day 34 Arena - Week 67 |flavor text = With flagrant disregard for temporal tidiness and simple good taste, Dr. Zomboss figured it would be a good idea to build a big metal dinosaur.|first seen china = Jurassic Marsh - Ultimate Challenge}} Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is the boss encountered in Jurassic Marsh on Jurassic Marsh - Day 32, Jurassic Marsh - Day 42 and possibly Modern Day - Day 34. Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is capable of using lasers, similar to Gargantuar Prime, and missiles that were adopted by Dr. Zomboss' first four Zombots he created. Furthermore, the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur can call all dinosaurs to its allies on the lawn. In Arena, defeating the Dinotronic Mechasaur will award 10000 points, increasing by 10000 points each time the Dinotronic Mechasaur is defeated. Higher leagues will increase a multiplier for points scored, with a maximum of 5x in Jade league. Almanac entry Attacks The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies and dinosaurs, depending on the phase. *It will fire missiles on two random tiles. Missiles will not only destroy the plant on that tile, but also damage the surrounding plants. Primal Wall-nut will not be destroyed, but instead degrade. They would also do splash damage on the plants around the 3x3 area. This can also be interrupted with Plant Food. *It will fire lasers that will decimate all plants and zombies in a single row and scorch tiles in the row. Primal Wall-nut, however, will not be decimated. It will only degrade, as the laser will only deal the damage of a Gargantuar smash. Primal Potato Mines will explode immediately if it has armed itself. The attack cannot be interrupted by Plant Food, but it can be interrupted before it attacks by a health degrade. *'Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34' *'Jurassic Marsh - Day 42' *'Arena' Strategies :See Jurassic Marsh - Day 32, Jurassic Marsh - Day 42 and Modern Day - Day 34. Audio Gallery JMPart2TrailerZombot.png|The Zombot as seen in the trailer ZombotDinoDisappointed.jpeg|Dr. Zomboss in Zombot disappointed in the trailer Zombotdino.PNG|HD Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur JurassicBossAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 JurassicBossAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 JMZombotAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon Grimrose vs Zombot Dino.jpg|A powered Grimrose attacking the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Roaring Zombot Dino.jpg|Roaring to summon zombies and dinosaurs Zombot Dino Missile Attack.jpg|About to launch a missile at targeted tiles Zombot Dino Laser Attack.jpg|Its charge attack Stunned Zombot Dino.jpg|A stunned Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Battlez.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur in Arena ZombotDinotronicMechasaurStalled.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur under Stallia's effect DazeyChainsBOSSFIGHTTournament.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur in an advertisement of Dazey Chain's BOSS FIGHT Tournament in Arena Summer Daze Season - Dazey Chain Boss Fight Tournament (Main Menu).jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur in an advertisement of Dazey Chain's BOSS FIGHT Tournament via main menu Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Ultomato's BOSS FIGHT Tournament.PNG|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur in an advertisement of Ultomato's BOSS FIGHT Tournament in Arena Who is the Top Dog of Jurassic Marsh.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur and T. Rex in a meme posted by Plants vs. Zombies on FacebookFacebook post: How about a game of fetch? Dinotronic Mechasaur coin ad.png|An advertisement for 30% off coins with the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur ATLASES ZOMBIEDINOZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets IMG_20191218_203914.jpg|Another HD Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur - Jurassic Marsh Day 32 (Ep.386)|By Trivia *This is the last Zombot the player has to battle if one counts the order the worlds are created. *It and Amberhead Zombie are the only zombies introduced in Jurassic Marsh to not have the word "Jurassic" in its name. *It is mainly based on the skeleton of a sauropod, the group of long-necked herbivorous dinosaurs. *The missile that the Zombot fires looks exactly the same as the one that the Zombot Sphinx-inator fired, but unlike them, these missiles do not create two tombstones since Jurassic Marsh does not have any tombstones. *The missiles are based on Zombot War Wagon and Zombot Tomorrow-tron (the latter was only before the 2.4.1 update) since those two Zombots have the ability to spawn more than two missiles after firing it. *In terms of appearance, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur and Zombot Dark Dragon are almost identical to each other. Both of which only show the head and neck of the machine. In addition to that, the way they summon zombies on the lawn, the animations and textures are also identical. Also, when they are defeated, their eye pops out. *The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is currently the only Zombot to summon every zombie in its world besides the Flag Zombie variants, as every previous Zombot avoids summoning at least one zombie from its world. *Before the 4.4.1 update, the scorched tiles created by the Zombot's laser attack did not fade away slowly, instead, they disappear instantly. **Also, the laser is a bit off center and was not placed properly on the Zombot's eye. **Additionally, its laser can not hit the top row due to its appearance structure. *It is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback ability and Shadow-shroom's Plant Food ability. *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is the only Zombot to have a laser attack. It is also the second zombie to have a laser attack, the first being Gargantuar Prime. **The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur shares the Gargantuar Prime's laser animation. *There is a glitch where after the money bag is collected and if a Primal Potato Mine is planted on a Zombot, it would still explode on the Zombot as Dr. Zomboss teleports away, despite being defeated. **This also happens with Nightshade and Grimrose in Modern Day - Day 34. In the latter's case, they will still attack. *When the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur roars after he enters the lawn or to summon zombies or dinosaurs, the pupils on its eyes will turn red and enlarge for a moment. *The glass part that Dr. Zomboss is in is the same one that the Zombot Sharktronic Sub had. The only difference is the top part on the antenna is purple instead of yellow. *For some reason, the zombies don't get burned by the Zombot's laser attack. *In the Chinese version, its Almanac icon only shows the head. References See also *Dr. Zomboss *Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 *Modern Day - Day 34 *Zombots *Dinosaur ru:Динотронный_зомбот-мехозавр Category:Bosses Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Environment modifiers Category:Zombots Category:Vehicle zombies